By my Power
by Wren-lee
Summary: Rin is possessed and Sesshomaru can't help her without killing her. The only person he can turn to for help is Kagome, and it's going to take a lot more trust then he's willing to give.
1. Poisoned soul

**A/N: Hey Everybody, I'm finally starting another story, this time it's Inuyasha. I decided to do a drabble since all my fave inuyasha fanfics are drabbles! I hope you enjoy and after the first three chapters, I will mainly be posting daily :)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

His breath gently brushed the strands of hair on her forehead as he glanced down at her. The small figure in his arms was pale and sickly. Her labored breath attested to the struggle still occurring inside her frail human body. They moved through the air at a speed that made them a blur to the human eye. However, it was quite possible for demons to spot and track them. The likelihood of that happening though was very low, considering whom they would have to face.

Sesshomaru lifted his focus back to the sky and his destination, he was quickly approaching the strong aura. Pink and pure, it drifted up into the sky lazily, up above the treetops, like a smoke signal. With a quick concerned look at the bundle in his arms, he tucked her in closer to his body and quickened his pace.

* * *

**Word Count: 145**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R, it's always appreciated and I love to hear your feedback!**

**-Wren lee**


	2. There she was

**A/N: I will be posting a varied amount of words each chapter. Some are longer than others, it just depends on what I want to happen in one scene. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi for her amazing story!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The night was warm and balmy, creating a comfortable atmosphere for anyone outside. Kagome sighed contentedly as she snuggled into her sleeping bag for the night. Over the last day, she and her friends, had traversed many miles without sight of a youkai. All day they had been joking, laughing, and playing with one another. Everyone was in the best mood they had been in since Naraku had forced them on this infuriating chase.

Content and relaxed, they had stopped for the night in a small clearing surrounded by forest. After a warm dinner of ramen and rabbit (courtesy of Inuyasha) they had settled down to talk, and eventually fall asleep. By this time, everyone but Kagome had sunk into their own dreams. With a small yawn, Kagome drifted into sleep too.

* * *

**Word Count: 132**

**Thanks for reading, Please R&R, I know it's annoying to actually take the time to write something, but I will read and respond, and feedback is always nice!**

**-Wren lee**


	3. Wish it was a Dream

**A/N: So here is the third chapter, after this updating will mainly be on a daily basis. But I am going in for surgery around the end of the week, so please forgive me if it gets a little sporadic. All credit goes to the creative miss Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

With a jolt, Kagome jerked up into a sitting position and abruptly awoke. A thin layer of sweat had formed on her brow as she slept and now she wiped it away with a quick swipe of her hand. Unable to remember what woken her so violently, she untangled herself from her damp sleeping bag. Taking deep breaths, she wandered through the trees, barely paying attention to her surroundings.

Suddenly she collided with a firm object and collapsed in a confused heap on the ground. Still half-asleep she looked up at Sesshomaru with a bewildered expression.

The tai youkai did not have time for this silly behavior from inuyasha's wench. Her confused gaze irritated him further, and if not for Rin, he would have left immediately. Sadly, this woman was what he was counting on for Rin's survival.

* * *

**Word count: 139  
**

**As always, please review I love to read your comments, thoughts, ideas, and concerns. I have already written chapters ahead, but I'm not done with this series yet, so if your feeling inspired I love new ideas!**

**-Wren lee  
**


	4. Tug

**A/N: So I was looking at my traffic stats, and 110 people have looked at this story in the past TWO DAYS :) I know you guys are out there so please comment :) even just a smiley face is nice ^^**

**All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Still unconvinced that Inuyasha's half-brother was really in front of her, she reached out. She quickly snatched the bottom of his attire and tugged at his robes. With an annoyed growl he gruffly addressed her.

" Stand up girl. This Sesshomaru does not have all night to loiter while you play your silly games."

Now fully assured that this was the real Western Lord she shot to her feet.

Defensively she retorted,

"Well it's not my fault you decided to visit in the middle of the night."

Indignant of his treating her like a child, anger flowed through her veins, pumping adrenaline.

With a derisive snort, the tai youkai brushed away her comment and addressed the situation at hand.

" I do not wish to banter with you, I've come to settle a personal matter."

* * *

**Thanks for reading again, and don't forget to comment!**

**-Wren lee**


	5. Expression Bared

**All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Surprised by his brusque tone of voice, Kagome swallowed her sarcastic reply. Rarely did the intimidating figure show emotion. By the dim moonlight, she could just make out a faint trace of concern upon Sesshomaru's face.

Frightened by something that would concern the powerful demon, she looked up to him with a silent question in her eyes.

Loath to place any responsibility on this frail human's shoulders, Sesshomaru reluctantly held out the bundle in his arms for the miko's inspection.

Hesitantly, she turned her gaze to his mokimoki and when she saw the pale face of RIn, gasped.

The poor girl was white with fever and shivering like it was winter. Her internal struggle became more obvious to Kagome as she allowed her miko powers to take over. Using her aura, she saw the fight going on between Rin's soul and a dark aura trying to smother her life force.

Appalled, the priestess pulled back and looked at Sesshomaru unbelievingly.

"How did this happen?"

* * *

**Word Count: 168**

**A/N: Last night I reread Lord Charming by Forthright (on fanfiction :D) and I love it even more than the first time I read it! If you haven't already read it, I suggest you check it out :)**

**I also have decided to but the Author's note down here, so that it isn't a distraction when you're reading ^^**

**And keep the comments coming! Thanks to LoveInTheBattleField for being the first to comment! Remember to R&R, I don't bite!**

**-Wren lee**


	6. Weak Demon

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_A delighted giggle filled the air with warmth as the dark-haired girl ran, with her arms flung out, through the field of flowers. Her bright orange kimono sleeves flapped softly as a breeze drifted into the valley. Passing the girl, the brief wind flowed through the silver tresses of the inu youkai resting underneath a tree. His eyes fluttered open, quickly finding his young charge._

_With his ever calm demeanor, Sesshomaru rose to his feet and with a pointed glare at the green goblin near him, pointed to Rin. Dignified and composed he traveled farther into the forest, towards the dark aura he had sensed. As the aura neared , the stench of rotting human flesh grew. Outraged by whatever had dared to touch a hair on his subjects' heads, he moved faster and almost collided with a man._

_The odor was permeating from his skin and the smell was almost overwhelming. It was quite obvious that no human soul remained in the limp body in front of him. A crazed demon with meager reserves of power clung to the empty shell. Growling in disgust, the Lord of the West leaped out at it and slashed the skin to bits and pieces in one swipe. Satisfied that the lowly demon would no longer be a blot upon his lands, he returned to his rest beneath the tree._

_Lazily, he beckoned his charge with his index finger wishing to speak with her. She skipped over and plopped herself right in front of him and with a big smile greeted him._

_"Yes my lord?" _

_"Are you hungry yet?"_

_"Ya, Rin could eat a wolf!" _

_Amused by the thought of the small girl hunting and then successfully killing a wolf, Sesshumaru gave a small hn and lifted her up, so he might place her with Ah-Un while he hunted for her dinner._

_Suddenly, Rin jerked with an enormous strength that he was not expecting and she dropped from his arms. Alert now, Sesshomaru sensed the same dark aura he had in the man from before. Now it was coming from inside Rin and her body bucked violently as the girl's pure aura fought with the demon's. Unable to do anything without severely crippling the girl, the Lord whined in frustration. His only other option for saving her before her strength ran out was to use the purification technique of a miko. _

_Conveniently, his half-brother constantly hauled one around with him, and knowing the priestess' strange acceptance of youkai, and compassion for all creatures, she seemed his best hope. Wasting not another second, Sesshomaru elevated into the night sky to find the miko,_

**Kagome.**

* * *

**Word Count: 440**

**A/N: Aren't you guys lucky ;) getting an extra long chapter!  
**

**I wanted to the memory to be one complete chapter, so that it doesn't seem choppy.**

**Just to let you guys know, I'm graduating this week and then next Tuesday I'm getting surgery and in between I'm visiting lots of friends, so I'll be busy for sure. Hopefully I'll find time to post everyday, but if not, at least you'll know why :)**

**COMMENT, as always, and thanks for reading! :D**

**-Wren lee**


	7. His Woman

**All credit goes to the talented Ms. Rumiko Takahashi 3**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Once Kagome had pulled the story out of the stoic male with many leading questions she rushed back to the group's camp, with Sesshomaru in tow. Inuyasha blinked lazily and immediately rolled awake at the smell of his older brother to jump into a defensive stance.

"What do you want from us you bastard?!

And why are with my woman?"

Unable to deal with Inuyasha's sibling issues, 'his woman' muttered sit under her breath and directed Sesshomaru to place Rin down on a sleeping bag. Laying by herself, the young girl looked ten times smaller than she had in her guardian's arms. Parentless and alone, the only person that Rin could rely on was Sesshomaru and Kagome knew that by his honor, he would not let Rin down.

* * *

**Word Count: 128**

**A/N: So many people are reading this and it's supa exciting! Also, I love everybody whose following!**

**Thanks goes out to: Angel-Rias, Caoslady, Demonic-Angel's-Light, LoveInTheBattlefield, NightShadeBelladonna, Red Velvet Cupcake Vampire, Saiyan Hope, VampireDiariesfan12, VixenKitsune147, artzydancer234, inufan155687, kitsune-snuggler12, maribel, shadow zombie  
**

**For following this drabble ^^**

**LoveInTheBattleField: Don't worry, it's coming :D**

******inufan155687**: I'm glad, and I hope you enjoy!  


**SookieBeaver: Thanks, hopefully the rest were good too!**

**Thanks again, and remember to R&R  
**

**-Wren lee**


	8. Particularily Him

**All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi**

Chapter 8

At Inuyasha's outburst, the others groggily sat up. When each saw Sesshomaru, they simply regarded him warily, and with a reassuring nod from Kagome, started to make a small breakfast. The sun was just below the horizon, and it was almost dawn. Dew dripped off the grass and a thin veil of fog covered the ground.

The miko and taiyoukai were sitting across from one another, on either side of Rin. Softly Kagome whispered, "So how am I supposed to help?"

Sesshomaru growled, "You must purify the filthy demon. Can you not do that?"

* * *

**Word Count: 94**

**A/N: BLEEERGHHH! THIS computEr HAtws me!**

***straightens blouse* ahem, anyway on another note, I realized this chapter was really short so I'm posting two chappies today ;)**

**Pokemoneeveeforever: Yup ^^ I always love reading about them together so I wrote it myself!**

**inufan155687: THANKS! And your question will start to be answered in the next couple chapters, but personally I'm not even sure how it's all gonna work out :P**

**Trinity1012: Of course! hate to keep fans waiting ^.^  
**

**As always thanks for R&Ring and don't forget to keep it coming!  
**

**-Wren lee**


	9. Joint Operations

**All credit goes to the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi**

Chapter 9

Kagome shot him a cross glare and retorted, "Of course I can, but directly purifying a demon, which is entirely evil, without my bow and arrow is going to take a lot of strength."

"Hrrrr, what are you saying human?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Well, I'm going to have to purify her bit by bit, so it may take a while. I can purify the demon just enough tonight, to keep her from dying in the next two weeks. But you'll have to travel with us until she's fully healed."

"How long exactly will that take miko? This Sesshomaru has duties to attend to."

Kagome sighed, "I know you don't like the idea of traveling with us, particularily Inuyasha, but I'm still fairly new to this. Since I'm your best hope, you're gonna have to deal with it as long as it takes to save Rin..."

* * *

**Word Count: 144**

**A/N: This is just a quick update, cause I'm busy all this afternoon and want you guys to get what you came for!**

**inufan155687: _I'm glad you think so, I wasn't sure if they were in character enough or not!_**

**thingsthatmakeme: _Don't worry, I have 23 chapters written already and I write more everyday, it's coming!_**

**Charlie: _I don't plan to stop, and thanks!_**

**LoveInTheBattleField: _I will as always, and thanks for the continued support!_**

**In fact that goes for everyone that has commented and followed so far. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, and please continue to R&R! :)**

**-Wren lee**


	10. Wet Smile

**All credit goes to the ever-stunning Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 10

After purifying the demon the first time, Kagome was drained, and exhausted. Everybody waited, whiling away an entire day, before she could even think about walking. Now, they trudged through the rain, miserable and soaked. Sesshomaru had flown up into the air with Rin wrapped in his mikomiko, about an hour ago. Since then they hadn't seen him and Kagome was slightly worried about the little girl being in high altitudes during a rain storm. Looking up into the sky, she could see nothing but smudges of blue, black, and grey. Sango, noticing her friend's slower pace, hung back, until she was at her side. With a wet smile, she put her arm around Kagome and together they caught up to the boys.

* * *

**Word Count: 122**

**A/N: Sorry about the later update! I've been extremely busy today and it's just gonna get busier tomorrow.**

**Thanks to everybody who started reading the stories, and is sticking with it! :)**

**1XxKiraXx1:_ I'm so happy! I will try my best to update when possible ^^_**

**LoveInTheBattleField:_ Will do ;)_**

**inufan155687: _*GASP* How did you guess?! jk, it's true he could, and I'm relieved that you think they are!_  
**

**THANKS EVERYBODY FOR READING! Don't forget to R&R :D**

**-Wren lee**


	11. No Questions

**All credit is due to Rumiko Takahashi!**

Chapter 11

Miroku and Inuyasha were talking softly about where they would stop for the night.

"Well we could always 'exorcise' a demon for someone."

Sango eyed the monk,

"In this weather I wouldn't feel as bad about scamming."

Miroku jumped into the air at the unexpected answer, and voice by his ear. As if sensing the monk's desire to fondle her, the demon slayer smacked him evenly across the face without a glance. Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled, when the inu youkai realized who he was laughing with, his face became sullen. Ever since Sesshomaru had begun traveling with the group, Inuyasha had been avoiding Kagome and it was starting to piss her off. She knew he felt betrayed but his inability to get past his own childishness was a bit annoying now. He hadn't spoken to her for two days and she wasn't about to talk to that pea-brain anyway.

* * *

**Word Count: 149**

**A/N: I'm getting ready for my surgery today, and the big day is tomorrow!**

**So since I'll be out of action, I'll be posting two chapters today :)**

**I also have decided to make every sixth chapter longer than the average chapter ;D**

**That means you guys get two chapters, and one of them is long! Hope you enjoy ^^**

**-Wren lee**


	12. Welcome

**All credit is given to Rumiko Takahashi, for her brilliance!**

Chapter 12

The soft sound of the gang sleeping, was soothing and Kagome was trying hard not to fall asleep. They had convinced a lord that they were there to rid his home of a vengeful spirit. Currently they were residing in one of his very large guestrooms. The rainy weather still hadn't let up, and everyone was so grateful for the shelter that they conveniently forgot to lecture Inuyasha and Miroku about lying. When they entered their quarters, everyone just about dropped onto the floor asleep. Kagome however had to purify Rin a bit tonight before she slept. Reaching into her own power, she pulled a tendril of it towards the struggling aura's of Rin and the demon. Out in the rain up in the cold atmosphere with Sesshomaru, the girl's condition had seemed to worsen. The demon currently, was overpowering her, and Kagome was quick to help fight it off. The youkai backed down and for a few minutes Rin was able to rest while the evil being recooperated. Unable to be of service any longer, Kagome regretfully pulled back into consciousness. Feeling drained and dispirited, she curled up into a ball and fell into a restless sleep.

Rain whipped around him, as he ran, his visibility low, even with his superior sight. After returning Rin to the miko for the night, he had finished patrolling the borders of his lands. Before Rin was posessed, the Western Lord had been making the rounds, to inspect his lands. But when he had gone to search for the miko, he had fallen behind on patrolling. Tonight he had covered double what he had ever since he'd acquired small human girl. He had been more able to demonstrate and bask in his own power and strength, an invigorating feeling. Although, he had this burning sensation in his chest. A rather uncomfortable feeling, which he growled at in annoyance. Emotions were generally above the powerful, and this certainly was not one, no matter how much his instinct insisted.

* * *

**Word Count: 339**

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! Enjoy the extra long chapter!**

**UPDATE: I apologize for the sudden halt of updates, I recently had back surgery and also ended up changing the direction of this story. Actually, I'm also looking for a beta-reader for this particular fanfiction, so if anyone is interested, the position is currently open :D Thanks for your patience and cooperation!**

**-Wren lee**


End file.
